foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
Jane Doe
Summary Capt. Reese is the only one certain that a racially-motivated killer must be Jordan Manning—newly released prisoner, on a publicity tour with his not-''quite''-tell-all memoirs. Guest Cast * Ron White......Jordan Manning * Duff MacDonald......Adolf Hitler * Robbie Rox......Big George * Marilyn Dennis......host * Paul Miller......Lt. Miller * Rena Polley......nurse * Francisca Zentilli......uniformed cop * Steve Michalchuk......gypsy Detailed Story Recap The episode beings with a dark sedan pulling up to the edge of a woods. The driver gets out of the car and takes a body out of the trunk. He drags it into the woods, strings it up a tree, and shoots it with a shotgun. Some time later Reese is watching a televised interview of a new author, Jordan Manning, a recently released ex-convict who has written a book, "Killing Mind," which depicts a serial killing spree. Reese gets a call and next he is at the morgue with Nick, Natalie and Tracy. They examine the body that was left in the woods. Because the body had been disfigured by the shotgun blast and was hanging in a tree for several weeks, Natalie can't tell them much about the victim except that she was young and black. Tracy is sick and has to leave the room. Reese knows who killed the victim. It was Jordan Manning. Back at the precinct Reese tells Nick and Tracy that Manning is a serial killer and also the most evil racist he's ever encountered. Nick recalls another evil racist that he and Lacroix met some years before. Reese tells Nick and Tracy that he believes Manning is responsible for several other unsolved murders of black women going back 20 years. Reese sends Tracy to work with Natalie in the morgue to get over her squeamishness. While Tracy is helping Natalie, Reese and Nick visit Manning's book-signing. Reese gets rough with Manning and Manning refuses to accompany Nick and Reese to the precinct for questioning. At the morgue, Tracy finds some fibers under the victim's fingernails and Natalie finds some needle-marks. Back at the precinct Reese tells Nick that in his book Manning reveals details about the unsolved murders that only the killer could know. Nick is skeptical – he is not convinced that Manning is the culprit. Manning has himself beat up and accuses Reese of attacking him. Reese is ordered to stay away from Manning. Back at the morgue, Tracy and Natalie continue to try to identify the victim. Since she was not a drug user or diabetic they speculate that the needle-marks may have been self-administered inoculations for a trip abroad. Reese tells Nick to keep an eye on Manning for him. Nick follows Manning to a warehouse and listens to a conversation Manning has with Reese, in which Manning explains his motivations for the killings. Apparently it has something to do with the Book of Revelations. (Oh, I get it now, Manning – Manson!) Reese gets physical again, knocks Manning down and vows to send him to prison for his crimes. Reese also manages to get a few hair samples from Mr. Manning. Tracy determines that the victim was Dr. Miriam Nyanda, a young physician who had just completed her residency and was scheduled to return to her native Kenya to open a clinic. She was not missed because everyone thought she was leaving the country. Natalie reports that the fibers Tracy found under Dr. Nyanda's fingernails match the hair samples Reese got from Manning. This is the evidence they need to arrest Manning. They converge on him as he is preparing to check out of his hotel. When he sees the police have come for him, Manning attempts to flee; but Reese pursues him through the corridors in the basement of the hotel, aided by Nick, who cuts Manning off every time he gets close to eluding the pursuite. Finally Nick blocks the way completely, allowing Reese to take Manning into custody. Afterwards, Manning's guilt is revealed in a news conference; but he kills himself in his jail cell rather than stand trial for his crimes. At the epilogue, Nick and Lacroix discuss their long acquaintance. Lacroix burns the signed picture by Hitler, which he had kept as a memento of their brief encounter, and wonders if he could have changed history had he acted differently. Flashbacks In the flashbacks we see once again that Nick and Lacroix have an acquaintance with a historical figure from the past. This time it is the evil megalomaniac Adolf Hitler. They come upon Hitler as a young soldier returning home on a train, full of bitterness and hate in the aftermath of WWI. At first Lacroix seems taken with the young Führer-to-be and considers bringing him across. But Lacroix ends up sensing a darkness within Hitler's soul that is so great that it intimidates even him; and he abandons the idea. Nightcrawler monologue In his CERK monologue Lacroix reads from Manning's book, "Killing Mind." But it's so sick that even Lacroix doesn't care for it. Vampire Lore Fan Fiction Quotes * Reese: You think I'm pushing her. But, if she wants to cut the mustard as a homicide cop, she's going to have to get over this squeamishness. Notes Behind the Scenes * The German title of this episode is "Katz und Maus" ("Cat and Mouse"). Continuity Canadian Content Goofs See Also *''Jane Doe'' screenshots Category: Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes